


The Haunted House

by Egypt18015



Category: Backstreet Boys, Original Fiction - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egypt18015/pseuds/Egypt18015
Summary: Houses have feelings too...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Haunted House

**The Haunted House**

I have been lonely for a very long time now. Sad and lonely, in search of any kind of friend I can get my hands on. Sometimes a stray dog or cat will come in. They manage to squeeze through the crawl space and ease their way up into my fabulous living room. They never stay too long, most times it’s just to come in out of the cold.

There were a few spiders dangling from my ceiling, but they have since gone too.

The coldness is hardest to take. When I am alone, it’s always cold, dark and pretty painful. I feel every little chill in the air, every raindrop that pounds on me cuts as if it’s a chainsaw. The heat of the sun blaring down on my head during the days or the dim light of the moon at night, all seem like a monotonous routine that I can’t escape.

I am haunted by these feelings.

People bring me to life. Their spirit, their souls, their ability to love, hate, and cry make the pain go away. I concentrate on them. Look forward to every move they make. I want to learn from them, become them. I want to be a part of them like they are a part of me.

Sometimes I go too far. Now, I realize that. They come in, with laughter and leave screaming. I never mean to hurt them. I watch as the smaller versions run down my halls and up and down my stairs and think it would be fun to help them along. Maybe shake them until they fall and see them roll on the floor laughing, just like they do when their fathers and mothers play with them.

It never works that way.

When I shake them and make my lights flicker, they scream and try to make me stop. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don’t.

Once a very long time ago, there was a family of four. I thought they loved me as much as I loved them. I gave them everything they asked for. On cold stormy nights, I made sure it was warm enough for them to cuddle by my fire. On hot summer days, I made sure it was cold enough to see your breath. Still, when the two little ones got old and left, the parents decided to abandon me.

They didn’t even say goodbye.

The next time someone came it was an old couple. They didn’t like me to begin with. I could tell by the huff and puffs the woman made as she ripped at my wallpaper in the kitchen. It hurt but I didn’t do anything. They tried to change me by ripping my insides out. They tore off my wallpaper, ripped up my carpets and threw paint all over my precious walls.

I was mad, but most of all unhappy.

They left when I cried so hard all my pipes busted as my tears rolled down my face and through every room.

I was alone for a very long time after that.

The next time someone came, they brought a group of people and started hammering at me with all their strength. I didn’t mean to react but in self defense I struck back. Many of them lay mangled on the ground just outside my windows. What else was I supposed to do? Just let them hit me over and over again?

Other men came and took those men away in big plastic bags. The same kind I saw when people would throw things away after eating meals in my kitchen. Maybe they were edible?

A big chained fence went up all around me shortly after that and no one else has been here ever since.

Until today.

A car pulled up and out came two boys. It was dark and as much as I wanted to shiver I decided to stay perfectly still.

They climbed over the chains and into my yard. I tried not to get too excited; they were probably not going to stay. No one ever stays anymore.

“Dude, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Why, are you scared or something AJ?”

“What! NO, of course not, I just mean no one knows where we are and it’s late and if Kevin finds out we left without bodyguards…”

“Come on Bone! He won’t know. If he, D and Bri can go out drinking and leave our asses at the hotel, we can go out and have some fun!”

“So, that’s what this is all about? Being pissed off because we couldn’t go clubbing?”

“No, dude…this is a real haunted house! Don’t you want to check out a real haunted house?”

Now I was thrilled. They WERE here for me! I liked the blond one. He seemed excited to visit. The other one just seemed annoyed. Maybe if I put my lights on, they’d feel better and more welcome? Although the last time I did that, the people just ran away. No, I’ll stay dark this time.

“Nick, there’s no such thing as a haunted house!”

“Come on!! Haven’t you heard the stories about this house, the weird crying sounds, the shaking, and all the deaths that are linked to this place?”

“Why on earth would you want to go in there then?”

“Because it’ll be fun!! Come on J!!”

The blond one pulled the other one by the arm, closer to my door. All they’d have to do is come inside, and then I could play with them, just like they want me to. Well, at least the one guy. I opened my door slightly, letting them think it was the wind and they both climbed my stairs and entered.

Just having them inside, felt like instant relief from all the pain and loneliness I have felt for years. Their young spirits filled me with warmth and that’s when I made up my mind that I wouldn’t let them go.

I shut the door with all my might and never opened it again.

They would grow to love me in time, as much as I will love them. Sure they are screaming now, but once I start playing with them they’ll feel much better. Why don’t I start with the lights…

**Author's Note:**

> And....scene!
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> The end lol


End file.
